


세상의 끝이라도

by gyu21 (Piachichi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piachichi/pseuds/gyu21
Summary: "닥쳐!", 크리스가 소리치면서 손을 뿌리쳤다, "니 상황이 안 같아? 화나지 않아? 매일 불편하지도 않아?"





	

"지금 소녀시대 공연이라서 우리 곧 가야 돼. 여러분 다 준비됐지?"

"지금 얘기중 아니잖아?!", 한 화난 목소리가 소리쳤다. 방에 있는 사람들이 어색하게 눈치를 봤다. 매일마다 싸움이 있었다. 이런 때에 아무도 더 이상 걱정하지 않아서 메이크 업 아티스트들이 계속 말없이 일했다. 멤버들이 눈을 굴렸고 답답함이 몰려왔다.

"설마 이 대화가 공연보다 더 중요하다고 생각하지 않겠지?", 리더인 수호가 천천히 일어나서 더 키가 큰 멤버까지 쪽으로 걸어가면서 물었다. 화내도 피곤한 표정을 감출 수 없었다.

"바로 지금 난 떠나고 싶다고 했어! 나도 중요하지 않아? 난 떠나면 모든 게 괜찮을 거 같지?"

"크리스-... 형," 수호가 한숨을 쉬며 시작했다, "이 대화를 매일 해. 매일. 항상 항상 같아. 오늘밤에 하자." 

분명히 화난 크리스는 수호를 째려봤다. 씩씩대고 있었다. 이만큼 화낸 적이 없었다. 조각상 같아서 다른 멤버들도 얼어붙었다.

"형," 크리스의 어깨에 손을 얹은 멤버가 말했다, "멈추세요. 진짜 공연해야 돼요. 어떻게 할까요, 형은 그렇게 화나면..." 

"닥쳐!", 크리스가 소리치면서 손을 뿌리쳤다, "니 상황이 안 같아? 화나지 않아? 매일 불편하지도 않아?"

"알았어," 수호가 말해서 양손을 올리며 크리스 앞에 섰다, "멈춰야 돼, 타오는 이것의 일부가 아니야. 이건 우리의 문제야: 너랑 나. 다른 멤버는 준비해야 돼. 알았어?" 

"아닌데," 크리스가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 웃었다, "이건 다 중국 멤버의 문제야. 너도 잘 알잖아." 

몇 분후에는 리더들이 아직 싸우고 있었다. 싸움 밖후에 방속에는 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 더 어린 멤버들이 조금 무서워하게 됐고 중국 멤버들이 천천히 불안하게도 되고 있었다. 가장 어린 중국 멤버 타오는 크리스의 팔을 잡아서 눈을 훔쳤다. 눈물이 났을 것 같았다. 

"됐어!", 다른 중국 멤버 루한이가 갑자기 소리쳤다, "언제 그만해야 하는 지 모르겠어? 팝 문화야. 절대 공정하지 않다고 알아. 근데 왜 이렇게 나쁜 리더야?" 

"나?", 당황한 수호가 입을 벌렸다. 

"그래! 너의 멤버는 슬퍼. 너의 멤버는 화내. 너의 멤버는 떠나고 싶은데 넌 아무것도 안 해! 솔직히 이기적인 것 같지 않아, 너한테? 리더님한테?"

다른 멤버들이 숨을 멈췄다. 수호는 아직 루한을 입을 벌리며 말없으며 봤다. 루한이가 신음소리를 내고 머리를 흔들면서 문을 지나 걸어가 방을 떠났다. 문을 탕 닫았다.

"형," 마지막 중국 멤버 이씽이가 약하게 해서 크리스에게 돌아섰다, "지금 뭐 하는 거예요? 싸우지마세요. 그만해요!" 

"글쎄. 루한의 말 들었지. 우리 말이 통해. 우리 수호가 진짜 나쁜 리더라서 난 이 그룹을 떠나고 싶어. 아직 믿지 않아? 보자," 크리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 수호를 보고 웃어서 루한처럼 방에 떠났다. 

"형!", 타오가 귀를 막으며 소리쳤다, "가지마!" 

"믿을 수 없어," 수호가 머리를 흔들며 말했다, "진짜 믿을 수 없어."


End file.
